This invention relates to a combination meter having a plurality of indicators for indicating different measured amounts, respectively, which combination meter is suited particularly for use in a vehicle.
A conventional combination meter of this type will be described with reference to FIG. 5. The combination meter has at its central portion a speedometer 11 for indicating the speed, a fuel indicator 12 for indicating the residual quantity of gasoline, and a water temperature gauge 13 for indicating the temperature of cooling water of an engine, the fuel indicator 12 and the water temperature gauge 13 being provided at the opposite sides of the speed meter 11, respectively.
The speedometer 11 has a dial plate 11a, a pointer 11b cooperating with the dial plate 11a to indicate the speed, and a self-contained device (not shown) serving as a drive source for driving the pointer 11b. The fuel indicator 12 has a dial plate 12a, a pointer 12b, and a self-contained device (not shown). The water temperature gauge 13 has a dial plate 13a, a pointer 13b, and a self-contained device (not shown).
The dial plate 11a of the speedometer 11, the dial plate 12a of the fuel indicator 12 and the dial plate 13a of the water temperature gauge 13 are masked, except for their necessary portions, with a board 14 serving as a masking member and having circular windows 141, 142 and 143.
Generally, various instruments are mounted on a dashboard of a vehicle on which the combination meter is to be mounted. Therefore, the space for accommodating the combination meter is limited, and the combination meter has been required to be of a compact construction.
In the above conventional combination meter, however, a plurality of indicators, including the speedometer 11, the fuel indicator 12 and the water temperature gauge 13, are arranged in juxtaposed relation, and therefore the indicating surface is large, and the compact design has been limited.